What Happened to us?
by Sweetiepie78
Summary: Its been 2 years at DCS. Emma and Craig have been dating but then Sean comes along...whats going to happen when he tries to when her back. A new surprise comes in!
1. the guy part 1

What Happened to us?

Alrightie, this story is going to be a triangle between Emma, Craig, and Sean. Right now Emma and Craig are dating.

Please hold off on the flames for me ,if you don't like it then tell me how to make it better or just don't read it. After a few chapters go by the story will get better, I promise!

**Part 1.**

**The Guy.**

"**Got nothin' to say"**

**Those words still linger in her mind everyday. It's been 2 years since their final breakup, and for some odd reason she still couldn't completely get over him. Yeah, she's had other boyfriends, but something just doesn't feel right. It's like a part of her is missing and can't be replaced. They haven't spoken since grade 9,Jay and his "crew" dropped out at the end of last year. Chris dumped her for Melenda, and now she is dating Craig. By the way it's the first day of school.**

As Emma walked up the stone steps of Degrassi Community School, with non other than her best friend J.t. York, Craig comes up wraps his arms around his girlfriends neck and casually kisses her head, then her neck. Giving J.t. the signal to leave.

"Hey, Craig!!" she said.

"Hey Em." He said.

"so uh senior year...excited?" she asked while placing her hand in his, then they started walking up the stone steps.

"well uh to tell ya the truth, not really." he said

"oh..." she said.

**BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!**

"well that's uh the bell, I guess I'll see you later?" she asked.

"yes of course you'll see me later, at lunch???" he said

"ok see you then."

They said there goodbyes and headed for there new lockers and homerooms. When Emma got to her locker, some body was in front of her locker.

"uh excuse me...but uh your in my way." she said.

As the guy turned around to answer back, she merly gasp.

"oh sorry em, didn't know this was your locker." He said.

It was Sean Camron. The guy who she once loved, the guy who was her ex-boyfriend, they guy whose locker was right beside hers, the guy who was best friends with her boyfriend again, the guy who took her heart, filled it with love then shattered it into a million pieces, the guy who she thought she new but she didn't.

ok there it was...i promise to make it longer and to make it better!

please R&R!!!!!!!!

email me if you have any questions or w/e!


	2. whome shall i pick?

Thanks you guys for the reviews!!!

This chapter and the next will be questioning Emma's

Thoughts about Craig and Sean.

Part 2.

( Emma's POV)

The day could not have gone by any slower. Worse of all Sean Cameron,

is in everyone of my classes, right beside my locker, now talking to my boyfriend

outside on the stone steps. Just who does he think he is?

Emma walked outside to Craig, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed

him the best way she knew how to. "What was that for?" he asked. "I don't know,

I guess because I love you." She said. "I love you to!" he said, then kissed her.

After the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist, and laid his head on her

shoulder.

"Well um, are we going to go? Sean interrupted.

(That little jerk. I thought. He has to go and ruin everything doesn't he.)

"Craig want to come over tonight? I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I wish I could em, but tonight Sean and some of the guys are coming over for a

guys night." He said.

"ohâ ok then. Well call me later, if you can." I said a little disappointed., but I

couldn't help notice how HOTT Sean looked in his black hoodie, with his

headphones wrapped around his neck. His precise blue eyes and solid red lips.

Stop it Emma! You can't fall for him again. You have Craig remember? YOU 

_have Craig._

We said our goodbyes and I got into my new car my parents bought me. It was

a 2004, yellow convertible mustang. I took the long way home this time. I had to

clear my thoughtsâ I loved Craig, I have for a few months now. I used to love

Sean for 3 years I had loved him, and I also got hurt in those years many

times. But how do I know who I love for sure these days? I'm only 17.

When I arrived home, I found a note on the kitchen counter from my parents say

that they had went out for the evening and they left Jack with Manny's parents

and to pick him up around 8 pm. Great Manny's house. I haven't spoken to her

since like grade 9.

**RING RING RING**

"Hello, Simpson-Nelson residence." I said.

"Hey em, Its Craig."

"Craig!! Hey I uh thought that you were having a guys night?" I asked.

XxX

(Sean's POV)

For the rest of the day Sean couldn't get Emma off of his mind. He had to

though. She was his best friend's girlfriend. Even if they weren't going out, she

still wouldn't speak to him. He was shocked that she would glance at him every

now and then at school, or stand to be in the same room as him. He had to

make piece with her somehow though. He couldn't call her, she had caller ID and

would never pick up once she saw the number, so the only thing left was to go

see her in person.

XxX

"Oh Craig!!" she said excitedly.

"ok, so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then!" he said while digging in his

sock drawer.

**Ok that was my second part.**

**I think it's a little longer. I'm still working on that part! lol**

**Well email me if you have any concerns otherwise R&R!**


	3. come and take me away

Part 3 

In this chapter it is only Emma and Sean.

That night around 11 pm, I head a knocking noise of my basement window.

Hoping it was Craig, I got up and changed into some cuter clothes. After I opened my window I noticed that it wasn't Craig who was at my window, it was Sean Carmon.

"what do you want?" I said in a snobbish voice.

"em,lis-" he was cut off by her.

"it's Emma to you. Only friends and my boyfriends can call me that and last I checked _you _were neither. She said in a snobbish voice again.

"Emma look I know how bad I hu-"and again she cut him of.

"Do you Sean? Do you know how bad you really hurt me?" she said," cause if you do then high five we actually know something!!!" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"well Emma I know that I hurt you really bad and I'm willing to make it up to you." he said walking closer to her.

"you don't even know the half of it, do you?" she asked. "Do you know how much tears I cried every night, how much times I wanted to end my misery for me and everybody else, how much times I tried to hate you but I couldn't, how much times I had wished you would come back to me, to love me, to want me back in your life, how much times I wished it had all been a nightmare and we would wake up loving each other even more." She said raising her voice and letting tears slid down her face.

Sean was speechless, he didn't really know how bad he had hurt her in grade 9.

"I'm really sorry Emma, I really am. He said.

"no, no your not Sean. She said wiping the tears off of her face.

"I understand that your mad at me and I want you to know that I want to make it up for you. Emma I really do. He said walking over to her and wiping the rest of her tears away from her face.

She really loved his gentle touch, he always made her feel so specialâ€bit she couldn't let him near her, not now, not ever.

"get your pathetic sorry hands away from me" she said coldly. "Do you want to know how I think about you _Sean_?

"ok Emma tell me. Tell me Emma tell me how you think of me." He said walking even more closer to her. He new that whatever it was going to be, that it wasn't going to be good, but at least he new that he deserved it.

"Sean I loved you so much" she had the biggest smile on her face, she was thinking about the good times they had shared together." my God Sean you had meant so much to me then. Everything in the whole world." She turned her head so he wouldn't see her cry anymore." why Sean? Why? Why did you have to do what you did? She said turning back around to show her face all red and puffy from crying so much.

"me? What bout you em? He said.

"what about me Sean? She asked.

"well hmm lets seeâ€. For 1 WE NEVER DID ANYTHING TOGETHER. He yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME SEAN CAMRON. JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she yelled, then she got in a snobby tone and remembered from 2 years ago " lets see Sean my step dad got CANCER, MY MOM HAD TO GET another job so we wouldn't go poor and since SNAKES chemo cost so much we couldn't afford a babysitter so YES I HAD TO BABYSIT MY BROTHER.

Oh and sorry Sean if I did care about the environment. I'M SORRY FOR BEING ME SEAN. I'M SORRY I WASN'T A SOME POT SMOKER, WHO SKIPED SCHOOL AND STOLE LAPTOPS. IM SORRY FOR HAVING A LIFE OF MY OWN, IM SORRY THAT I COULDN'T BE WITH YOU EVERY FREAKIN SECOND OF THE FREAKIN DAY SEAN! BUT YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING SEAN? I NEVER WAS SORRY FOR LOVING YOU!

She yelled back. Her face now was red, her throat hurt from yelling and she was crying again. She finally got to get that, after 2 years all that build up, got to leave her chest.

She was right, he was being selfish then. He had been a total idiot to her in and he finally realized what she went through in grade 9. He didn't know what to do but one thing.

She was now sitting on the end of bed, crying uncontrollably in her hands. He walked over, lifted her head out of her hands, wiped all the tears off of her face and removed the hair in her face to the back of her ear. Then he cupped his two hands around her face, bringing her closer to him, and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like the ones they had, had in the past it was different, it was more slower and longer. She had wanted to stop because of Craig, but she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was returning the kiss he gave her.

_There it was!!!!!!!!!!_

_I loved this chapter for some reason._

_Anyway I hope you all liked it as well._

_The next chapter will be longer._

_Well please R&R!!_


	4. Tomorrow

hey you guys! sorry i havent posted inawhile. ive been so busy with school and sports i havent had anytime. well in this chapter manny entires the story. there is some violence so if you dont like it then i highly suggest you dont read this.

part 4 - tomorrow

Manny was walking to Emma's that night. She had been feeling so depressed lately and ever since grade 9, she never really had any true friends since Emma. It was 12:26 am, but she didnt care,Emma was up she had to be...She didnt care if Emma was dating Craig or anyone at that matter. She had Jt not and that was that. As Manny approached Emma's basement/bedroom window,she had noticed that curtains were open and the lights were on. Good she's still up. Manny thought, wait...somethings not right.On Emma's bed were Sean and Emma making out.

"What in the world?" she said. Manny decided to sit back, watch, and collect notes for telling Craig first thing in the morning.

Emma/Sean.

**Emma's thoughts- wow! gosh this is the best thing in the whole entire world!!! But wait why? why am i doing this to Craig. he doesnt deserve this, Sean had his chance a long,long time ago...**

Emma stopped kissing Sean,and slapped him. hard.

" OWW....emma what was the for?" he yelled, revealing a huge pinkish hand print across his face.

" GET OUT!" she yelled.

" what? wait im confused." sean said walking over to emma

" you heard me sean. i cant belive you would do this to me...im with Craig now. he dosent deserve this,he hasnt did anything to me. unlike you." emma said.

" emma..."

"sean you dont get it do you?"

" get what?" he asked really confused.

"im over it..im over you..you took my heart and broke it too." she said.

" look emma listen, i never meant to do what i did to you. i was an idiot. but i need you in my life. i love you,so much. Im a better person now. I have good grades, i hang with jimmy and them again, and i dont steal stuff,so why cant we be together." sean asked.

" because sean..." she was now crying her eyes out. she loved sean so much, but it hurts when they look at each other,kiss,talk or even when she thinks about him. he had hurt her so much and she didnt want to go through it again. so it was best to her that they stayed far apart." just please sean, leave...i cant stand you anymore and im over this.Just leave." With that he left. but before he did he hugged her. She felt dirty for letting him hug her. she didnt hug back though.

**sean's thoughts- wow. her kisses rock! i just cant belive she totally did that to me. i guess i am a little selfish though. i need her in my life. i should have never did that to her in grade 9. i have to get one more chance to show her how i trully feel. but how?**

**manny's thoughts- hmm...looks like she still cares for craig. but she cant...she kissed sean and i know she had to of enjoyed it... well i know that i need a friend, but well if i got back together with craig then paige and them would start talking to me again. ok well im telling craig tomorrow and i guess i'll just have to leave out what emma did and make it sound like she dosnt care for craig. **

The Next Day.

In Mrs. Kwans classroom.

" class,now listen i have thought up a project for you all." she said. " its about poetry...now since this is seniors and juniors in here i have decided to partner you all up into groups and for the rest of this year you will write i poem each every week."

_the class groans_

" there shall be non of that in my classroom,now please listen for your partners...

1. liberty,jt,jimmy,and toby. 2. emma,sean,craig,manny. 3. paige,spinner,chris,ashley."

_bla bla bla..._"now you are required to do this only after school."

**DING!!!!!!!!**

After school everyone agreed to meet in Craig's garage for a few hours to start on there poems. everyone had to write one of there own then the group had to write one.

"hey everybody is here now." craig said while walking over to emma and kissing her. Emma didnt like this kiss...it tasted terrible and it was sloppy. Sean wanted to beat craig down for kissing her and Manny wanted to slap emma across the face.." ok why dont sean and me go get us some drinks and snacks,while you 2 girls stay down here." craig said.

"uhh no let me go with you craig..." manny said.

"uh no manny your not going anywhere with him." emma said.

_manny just rolled her eyes. _

" girls dont worry we got it..." sean said then they left.

"whats your problem?" manny asked.

" my problem? whats yours,you know Craig is my boyfriend,and i dont want you near him." emma said.

" well you sure didnt think that last night when you and sean had a little make out session in your room..." manny said while walking up and getting into emams face.

" excuse me?" emma said real snobby.

" oh you heard me and what will craig think when i tell him that you and his best friend have hooked up behind his back."

"manny. you were spying?"

"hmm....yeah"

they had started to yell at each other till manny slapped emma across the face. Emma stumbled back a few steps and then she revealed a hand print on her left cheek. She didnt care though,all she cared about was beating manny down...emma ran and jumped on top on manny, knocking them both down to the floor. Emma was hitting and kicking manny,manny was hitting emma and pulling her hair. they were screaming and rolling around the floor. Sean and Craig heard this.

"oh god they're trying to kill themselves." craig said.

"we better hurry." (sarcastic voice) sean said.

they took of down stairs to the garage and found emma on top of manny hitting her and manny pulling emams hair. Sean grabbed emma and craig grabbed manny. they were still kicking and yelling.

" i hate you emma,i wish you life in hell." manny yelled.

"yeah well atleast im not some stupid peice of trash." emma yelled back

"GIRLS!!!!!! STOP YELLING AND CALM DOWN" craig had to yell.

they stopped kicking and screaming and looked down.

manny had a bloody lip,bruised cheek bone,and her nose was bloody.

emma had a bloody lip,a black eye,and a terrible headache from manny pulling her hair.

" criag......will you take me home?" manny asked.

"uhhh...."

" no. craig you can take me home since im your girlfriend." emma said.

" hey i have an idea... craig take manny b/c you know where she lives and you could get her home faster...i know where emma lives and i could get her home faster." sean suggested.

-------------------

ok there it was....i didnt like this chapter very much for some reason. it was kinda boring.

well dont worry the drama is only starting. BY the way tomorrow im leaving to go to Toronto,Ontario,Canada.!!!! well if i take my laptop then i will try to update you..


	5. feelings for emma?

**Hey you all.... thank you all so much for the reviews!!! im so sorry that i havent posted im forever...i leave Thursday to go back home....:( anyway im sorry that the last chapter totally sucked. this one is a little better but not great. i have a writers block. i have been thinking about how to end this in the future and i have some great ideas but im not sure how to get there...lol.. Anyway i hope you enjoy this and i promise the next chapter will 10x better!!!**

PART 4 - feelings...

" well...." was all Craig could get out of him...he wanted to take Emma home, but he also wanted to take Manny home. so he could talk to her, see how she a doing. "uhh yeah Sean, great idea. Emma can i call you tomorrow?"

Her face dropped from a smile to a frown. He had just ditched her for non other than manny (A.K.A. the slut of Degrassi.) "What ever. Manny will always _get what she wants from you_...right?" she didn't mean to say it like that...but oh well...she hated manny and she hoped that she would die and burn in hell.

"emma now come dont be like that...you know that wasnt nice." Craig said, going over to emma and putting his arms around her waist, like he was going to kiss her, but when he tried she pushed him away and got her keys. " come on sean...drive me home. my head really hurts and i dont feel like driving so you can." she said while throwing her keys at sean and walking right past craig giving him the nastiest look that she has ever gave anyone before. This one hurt him bad because that look was full of hatred and hurt ness at the same time. He had once again screwed up because manny was around. Wow he was an idiot. Emma was his girlfriend and he was treating her like she was dirt on the back of someone's shoe.

The drive home was very quiet...Emma was close to tears because of what Craig had just did....she loved him and thought he loved her back but she was wrong. Sean noticed that Emma was coming close to crying to so he decided to turn the radio on...the song " your everywhere" by Michelle branch was on.... they both looked at each other and turned it off.

" i hate that song..." emma said while wiping her eyes.

" yeah me to..." sean lied. truth was he knew that emma used to love that song and since grade 9 she probably hated it because it explained to much about their relationship.

" so....emma how's your lip? is it still bleeding?" he asked, hoping it would bring up a conversation.

" its fine...." she said while wiping away more tears.

**xXx**

When they reached Manny's front porch. Manny stopped a few feet away from Craig like she was afraid to touch him or something...

"well i guess this is it..." craig said.

" yeah..." she said.

" well i guess i better get going." craige said.

" wait!!!! craig!" manny said.

" what is it, manny?" he asked.

" well umm my parents and brother aren't home and uhh i was wondering if you would like to uhh come in for a little bit. you know watch some TV, listen to music, talk...stuff like that.." she said.

" well manny...i dunno." he said. he really wanted to but he was so rude to emma and wanted to go over and apologize to her right away...but she probably wouldn't let him in to explain to her what had happened. " sure...for a little bit at least."

A smile so big appeared on her face..." ok!!! i mean ok cool..." she said almost jumping up and down.

**xXx**

Jt had wondered what emma was up to lately...they hadn't talked much in the past few days since this whole controversy think between sean and craig had entered her head...Emma had told him everything that she felt for both of them a few days ago. she seemed so confused when she was talking to him over the phone. He was her best friend now...ever since grade 9 when everything went bizarre for everyone. He was there for her when no one else wasnt, so he assumed that meant so much to her because they started hanging more often and going to the movies and just being there for one another. She was there for him when Manny had dumped him for Sully, one of these guys who had just liked her for her _looks_. She didnt care if she broke his heart all she cared for was the older, hotter and more experienced guys who didnt care what mattered inside a person unlike Jt. Ever since Craig had asked emma out, he had been feeling more and more lonely. She was always out with Craig and never really had any time to hang with him. Truth was he didnt like it at all....so he would stay up and wait till she was online at 3 in the morning to ask her how her date was or just to know that she was alive and healthy. He really cared for her like a sister anyway, but he never really noticed it until today. He had been going through the things under his bed. He came upon a she box labeled " Jt, Manny, and Emma's best friend box" the word _manny_ was crossed out with a red sharpie and had emma and jt labeled in red " best friends forever"...inside it had pictures of them laughing at something snake or spike did to make them laugh. there was a picture of emma asleep in her bed. Jt remembered taking this one. he had snuck in early one morning to take her to the lake for a day with paige and them...he went in through the window and found her sleeping in her favorite summer outfit. then there was a picture of them together at school labeled " brother and sister!!!" There was so many pictures and notes that they had written to each other...Jt had noticed it till today but he was _in love with emma......_

**ok!! there it was!!! i hope you liked it...i really did..im sorry if this didnt suck though. my brother said that it sucked..lol..anyway email me if you have concerns or questions. other wise R&R!!!!!!**


	6. leaving 1 out

hey you all!!! thanks for the reviews...sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. i had to re-write it like 5 times b/c of the ending. now im not rushing this ok...b/c i have a long time before this is over k. oh and sorry on chpt 5 i put chpt 4..soz.

Part 6- leaving 1 out

Jt had stared at his computer screen for about 2 hours waiting for emma to IM him and tell him how her day was. He loved the way that no matter how bad of a day she would have...she would always make something good out of it like stopping to get a shake with him or going to the park to clear hre thoughts and write a poem then read it to him. He loved that she would always smell like rasberry or vanilla. He loved that she could turn your frown into the biggest smile that you've smiled in months. He loved that she would always fight her way out of anything no matter if she was wrong or not... He loved that she could care for something so much as the enviorment and not care what pther people would say or think about her. He loved that no matter what she would always be herself no matter who she was around. She would give up all of her friends and not care because they were always something else around someone else and she was not going to be like that. He loved mostly about her though was the way she thought. Of other people and herself. She wouldn't say anything bad about a person behind their backs,she would just tell them to their face and not have a problem about it. He was so tired of waiting for Emma to come online that he fell asleep on his keyboard.

XxX

The next day at school Craig felt so dirty...he loved last night but he totaly forgot about Emma...Nothing had happened serious. But they made out on her couch for about 4 hours...but still he couldn't do this, _again_. He loved Emma or so he thought. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he truely was right for manny. Craig was disturbed by his thoughts when someone put their hands over his eyes and said " guess who". Craig thought it was Manny ( not thinking anything about Emma)

"hey...hmm i think its ma- Emma hey. " he said while he was turning around noticing it was Emma.

" what? think it was somebody else?" she asked while wrapping her arms around his waist.

" no why would i think that?" he noticed that manny had walked by and blew a kiss at him then nudged her head to follow her."uhh so emma how are you? Do you have our poems?"

"i have mine. i wrote it last night. the whole group one isnt due till friday." she said.

**BBBRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!**

"oh well that was the bell...bye." he said then rushed off. leaving Emma alone and confused. It wasnt like Craig to leave her especialy without a quick kiss goodbye.

All day long Emma had seen Craig, but he never talked to her or looked at her. He was either with his friends or he rushed so fast out of the room she couldnt tell what was going on. but finally end of the day and one more class to go. Kwan's.

" ok now class. settle down, i want you all to take out your poems that you were susposed to write last night...hmm...how about Emma, you read your poem first." she said. " just go up to the front of the class room and say your poem. I will grade how you stand and hoe you have put you feelings in it."

emma slowly got up and went to the front of the classroom. She looked around everyone was looking at her,wanting her to hurry so they could get this over with, she saw Craig just glance at her then look out the window. Then she saw Jt give her a thumbs up along with a small and friendly smile. Sean just sat there acting like he couldnt care what she hda written,but inside he cared,he cared so much that he wanted to go up and give her the biggest hug for just being herself.

" umm well Mrs. Kwan im not feeling so good." emma said hoping that it would get her out of this.

" no worry dear,just read your poem then you may go to the washroom" Mrs. Kwan had said.

Emma just nodded her head and began to read her poem.

_There are so many people out there,_

_That are just like me,_

_So many people around here,_

_The world refuses to see,_

_What we have in common,_

_Is a heart shattering pain,_

_Stealing away all our emotions,_

_Leaving us cold and drained,_

_We all deal with it differently,_

_Fighting to escape,_

_Some of us will cut, and bleed,_

_While others live with hate,_

_We understand each other,_

_Tightly wound and strung together,_

_Leaving us no way out,_

_We're stuck in it forever,_

_Reasons don't make a difference,_

_What we understand is pain,_

_To have happiness ripped away,_

_Time and time again,_

_We know just what it's like,_

_To never see a light,_

_To live inside a dark mind,_

_With thoughts that just aren't right,_

_Our bodies are worn and beaten,_

_But the bruises never show,_

_The pain lurks inside,_

_So it's face, you'll never know,_

_It eats away our smiles,_

_And turns them into frowns,_

_Ruining everything important,_

_Until our world is up-side-down,_

_We scream at the top of our lungs,_

_Begging to be heard,_

_We plead to anyone we can,_

_And ask to take away the hurt,_

_Some of us have companions,_

_But they could never know the truth,_

_Can't let them know what its like,_

_They'd be burdened with the news,_

_Inside is where it stays,_

_Until eventually, we have no feeling,_

_And once it reaches that point,_

_There's nothing left for healing." _

Emma finished and the room went silent. Jt was even a little surprised, but he just stood up and stsrted clapping his hands. Soon everyone did the same. She sat back down and looked at Craig who was passing a note to manny.

-----------

anyway i thought this was a little bad...but the next chapter is awsome and very sad.


	7. i am here for you

Part 7.

Thankyou all for the reveiws!!! i love reading them,they make my day brighten up so much!!!! well anywaythis chapter will be the reason why i started this fanfic...so i hope you enjoy!

I will always be there for you.

For the rest of the class period Emma had watched Craig and Manny pass noted back and forth. She wanted to go over and bet the living crap out of manny,tell her that Craig is her boyfriend and to stay away from him. But the funny thing was that Craig would not look over at Emma and smile like he normally did, instead he would glance over at Sean and nod, or he would look out the window while he was waiting for Manny to respond back to the note that he had passed her. Emma wasnt paying attention to anything it was like she had just blocked out everything that was going on around her and she was just paying attention to what Craig was doing. Emma wasnt really listening to any of the poems either, but for some reason Jt's jumped out at her..as he read it.

"_The sky was dark_

_The moon was high_

_All alone_

_Just her and I_

_Her hair so soft_

_Her eyes so blue_

_I knew just what_

_She wanted to do_

_Her skin so soft_

_Her legs so fine_

_I ran my fingers_

_Down her spine_

_I didn't know how_

_But I tried my best_

_To place my hand_

_On her breasts_

_I remember my fear_

_My fast beating heart_

_But slowly she spread_

_Her legs apart_

_And when she did it_

_I felt no shame_

_All at once_

_The white stuff came_

_At last it's finished_

_It's all over now_

_My first time_

_Milking a cow!_" he finished and emma just had to laugh. she guessed because the poem sounded dirty,but it just about milking a cow. It was like she had gotton lost in the poem. Like it had sucked her into the words into her own little world. She had forgotton all about Craig and Manny for a few seconds to. Why was this happening all the sudden. She never cared for Jt's stupid imature poems...so why did he laugh at this one. She felt like an idiot to. No body else laughed and Mrs. Kwan took him into the hall for a little chit chat about poems like that, that are unnecessary.

XxX

Sean watched as Emma stared at Craig and Manny. He knew something was going on between them,because they have been spending time with each other today and leaving Emma out. He had guessed that it had to do with the other night, when Craig walked her home. Maybe somehting had happened between them and Craig wasnt going to tell him. Sean watched as Emma got lost in thoughts about Jt's poem. It was funny though. Jt always had that funny thing inside him,that made him want to be the funniest guy in the whole entire school. Sean suddenly was disturbed by his thoughts by the bell. indicating that school was out for the day. He watched as everybody rushed out the door and to there lockers ready to go home. But he noticed that someone stayed to. Emma. She sat looking into space,apparently thinking about something hard very hard.

" it helps if you really get up and walk you know." sean said as he walked over to her desk.

" what? oh hey sean." she said.

" so whats up? why are you looking so distant?" he asked.

"why do you care?" she said. " you havent even spoken to me since you dropped me off at my place last night.....just like you though. so iresponsible,and selfish,like you dont care what other people think or feel. Not caring if oyu hurt the person." she said that and then walked off, leaving Sean standing there alone and confused about her last remark, but he was guessing that this was about Craig and not him.

XxX

Emma awoke in her bedroom, she still had her school clothes on and her eyes were red and puffy. She must have fallen asleep...Emma glanced at the clock on her night stand. It read 5:41 pm.

" i fell asleep..wow that was werid of me." she said." hey maybe Craig wants to come over." she said then called him.

Emma called Craig, they agreed that he would be over in one hour since Spike had to take Jack to the dotctors office and she sdidnt know where snake was but she guess that he was at Joeys,leaving Emma all alone for awhile. As emma aplied more lip gloss, she replayed the thoughts of today in her head. Should she ask Craig why he was passing notes with Manny and totally ditching her all day? If she asked him that then maybe he would get the worng Idea and think that Emma didnt trust him ( even know he didnt really) and break it with her and thats the last thing that she needed right now. So she had decided not to mention it..._for now_ anyways. As emma thought about this, she dropped her lip gloss and watched it roll under her bed of junk. Then she heard the door bell ring. Forgetting about the lip gloss, emma took off up stairs for the door.

" hey!" craig said as she opened the door.

"hey come on in."she said. When he came in, Craig grabbed her waist and pulled him close to her to give her a kiss. "wow what was that for?" she asked.

" i love you." he said.

"i love you too." she said. suddenly she knew what was coming. "want to watch a movie?"

" sure...what do you have?" he asked while hugging her from behind.

" i dunno, my mum just bought a couple new ones for us...so why dont you pick one out while i go get the popcorn and our favorite cover." she said.

When she came back Craig was inserting the video in the VCR.

" What movie did you pick?" she asked.

" Jeepers Creepers 2." he said.

During the movie,emma had layed her head on his shoulder. When a scary part came she would jump and let out a little scream. Craig noticed this and put his arm around her,then she layed her head on his chest, making him lean on the couch arm. It was the perfect moment to kiss. Emma looked at the screen and screamed again. Craig wanted to kiss her so bad,so he did. She put her arms around his neck pulling him closer then he rolled on top of her, there kisses got harder,Craig then slipped his to her stomach rubbing it,then he went for her belt buckle. Emma sat up and pushed him off of her.

" im sorry Craig, but i cant i just cant ok?" she said. She had noticed how hurt he looked..."i think you better get going,my parents will be home soon." before she could finish Craig just got up and left. Leaving emma alone and sad. She soon cleaned up the living room and waited for her parents to get home. They soon came home but didnt look happy.

"hey mom,dad,baby jack" emma said.

" emma take oyur brother to his room and put him down for a nap then come back in here we have somthing to tell you." her mother said.

Emma took baby Jack to his room and put him down in his play pen,then came back to find her parents at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Something was up because Emma's mom didnt drink coffee unless this was serious.

"sit." snake said.

"umm ok." she said.

Her parents explained to her about today. but then snake had to explain the big news.

" emma today i passed out...so joey called 911. it turns out the my cancer is back..." he said while spike started to cry.

-------------------

ok well there you have it. he has cancer again. whats going to happen.....lol i only know!!!!!! well please R&R!!!!


	8. a walk throu the rain

Part 8- Mistakes and Mishaps.

Well this chapter might dramatic. but hey i have to put this in it so the story will make sense....so yeah.

"What?" those words hit Emma like a thousand stabbing knives. Snake having cancer, sounds way to familar to her.

" em listen,we have more money now,were not going to struggle like we did last time. ok?" snake said.

She was like numb again. She wanted so bad to cry but she couldnt. She guessed that she had cried out all of her tears 2 years ago. "i have to um, go down stairs...yeah im gonna start my homework." and with that she took off running down to her basement room. When she got down their,she started throwing things at her wall and screaming and crying. How could this happen to her? how? what in the hell has she did to have something so bad happen to her twice? Was it because she didnt sleep with Craig or do drugs with sean?

Emma fell to her floor. Crying feeling so tired all of the sudden. For one 1 sentice to her was like death threatning. Emma glanced around her room form where she was lying,she looked under her bed and saw tons and tons of boxes and her lip gloss lieing beside a box labeled " emma and sean 4ever"

Emma slowng pulled out the box and her lip gloss. Inside the box were tons and tons of photo albums,picture frame after picture frame and letter after letter that they had written each other. One picture though made Emma's eyes water up again. It was the picture she was going to give them the day he blew her off for Jay and them infront of Jay's car. She wanted to make up but he didnt...Emma started crying. she needed to go back to her family and support them bur she couldnt...it was to much preasure and she had only new about it for about 5 minutes.

XxX

Craig was so mad at emma. If she truely loved him then why did she blow him off like that? They loved each other,so why couldnt she show that to him? Craig walked all the way to Manny's house. Not knowing where he was going,till he got their and knocked on the door.

" Craig...hey umm what are you doing here?" manny asked.

He didnt even speak he just kissed her,while walking inside the house and shutting the door.

XxX

Emma looked through the box and found everything from her first date with Sean till their last. She grabbed the box and threw it across the room, hoping it would deflate into thin air, but it never did. Emma just wanted to get away...maybe if she got so far away that she would wake up form this nightmare that she was in and be back in grade 7,when she had so much more friends and life was great. Somehow she felt the same nothing haf fased her yet,but she felt so numb. She had the greatest boyfriend a girl could have,or so she thought. She had her friends back well not including Manny,and life was going good. Snake had gotton a raise and so did her mother and she would get money from her parents just to go spend on anything she wanted,but now thats not going to happen again. Emma glanced outside and saw that it was about to rain. She quickly changed into some jeans and a tv shirt and went outside to go for a walk.

Emma walked for about 10 minutes. She heard a loud roar of thunder then she saw a flash of lighting,then it pored rain. She stood in the middle of the park,letting rain rall onto her. she felt so cold but she couldnt go back. Emma sat on one of the benches and cried her eyes out while she was getting drenched. Someone had seen her.

XxX

What in the world. Why is Emma out her in the rain sitting on the bench in the park. Sean took of running towards her. When emma looked up and saw who was standing over her,she stood up and saw that sean had backed away a few feet. Emma looked aorund then jumped into Sean's arms, she buried her face into his neck and cried her eyes out.

-------------

ok there you have it!! Snake has cancer and emma and sean are standing alone in the middle of the park!! lol. well dont worry something else is about to happen...bom bom bom!! and dont worry it will only get better from here!!!


	9. no reason to go home

Part 9- no reason to go home.

Sean held Emma close to him while she cried on his shoulder. It killed him to see her cry. He felt so guilty for hurting her two years ago...sure it was a long time ago and they both had moved on but somehow they keep coming back to each other...He loved her and that was that. He was so surprised that she would even touch him after what she had said to him earlier in school.

"em,hey shh....here sit down,hey baby listen to me whats wrong?" sean asked. He said while sitting down on the bench and allowing her to sit down beside him,she rested her head on his shoulder,then he put his arms around her.

" oh sean...it-its-" she was crying to hard to finish.

"come on em...tell me.." he said.

"sean,craig hates me now because i didnt sleep with him an- and-" she was crying again.

" what the hell? he tried to get you to..." she nodded.

"and to top all of it off snake just told me that his cancer is back." she started crying again.

Sean didnt know what to say. He knew that Emma must be hurting really bad because she is sitting in the rain drenched crying her eyes out on her ex boyfriends shoulder.

" emma listen, snake is going to be fine, look he survived it the first time, he will survive it again." sean said sympatheticly.

" Sean how do you know? You dont care, i know you dont. I know for a fact that tomorrow you will have forgotton all about this and not care a bit in the world about me or what im going through." emma said while getting up and walking away.

" emma wait, emma!!!" sean took off after her, he quickly but gently grabbed her arm to get her to stop.

" Stop!!! just stop touching and caring for me sean..ok?" she while looking at him in the eyes. She remembered back in grade 7 when she was afraid of him,when they went on their first date,when he pushed her in the leaves,when he stood up for her when everyone was laughing at her panther act for the talent show. She loved to get lost in those bright green eyes...now when she looked in them they were way to hurtful for her. They reminded her to much of what they used to be together. They reminded her that she used to get lost in them but now she would throw anger in them.

"Emma hey em,whats going on?" he asked caringly.

" why do you care?" she said while turning around.

"i care because, becuase i love you em." he said.

Those were the words she was dying to hear...she has been dying to hear them for years now. But not now. it was way to perfect, this was just like grade 9 again. them telling how much they loved each other over and over again then someday somebody is going to get hurt. Forget it to...she didnt need this, not now, not again, not ever.

" yeah well what do you know sean? nothing. thats how it always has been between us, you know nothing about me sean NOTHING! she yelled, then started to walk away.

" i know that you love vanilla ice cream." he said, she stopped but didnt turn around." i know that when your scared you get this little red line about you left eyebrow, i know that when you hate the way something looks (anywhere) you will try your best to fix it so people will like it more. I know that you love the smell vanilla and everyday you use you rasberry-chuckle lipgloss,and a scent of vanilla. So you smell just right for the day you have ahead of you." Emma was now crying but she still hasnt turned around." i also know..." he said while walking up to her from behind and putting his arms on her waist and his head where her ear was so he could whisper this" that you know who you love and that i cant make you choose between me or Craig but i also know that i love you so much, em." he said this and she turned around.

She thought for a moment,then looked at him. " yeah well heres something you dont know sean, ive changed.im not same little girl that you fell inlove with in middle school. even though those things are true im not going back to you. I cant. I have to go home but i cant belive you would try this again because i know for a fact that one day you will break my heart.." and with that she walked away.

When Emma got home she found Her mom and dad sleeping in bed, and baby jack sleeping in his play crib. She looked around and just stood there,thining about why this was happening again. Emma walked in her room and collasped on her bed replaying what Sean had said to her in the park. She changed her clothes and took a shower. She fell asleep crying again,then awoke again the next morning. Emma got ready for school,then walked upstairs to find her parents still asleep on the couch. They had been through alot again, so she wasnt going to even bother waking them up for work. She checked on baby Jack who was still sleeping in his crib. Emma left the house hoping that Sean and Craig would stay far away from her today. She wasnt in the mood and it so wasnt the right time either.

------------------

ok well there it was!!! i really hope that you like this one. i did. well please R&R!!!!!!! i havent gotton any reveiws lately....


	10. Him or Him

**Part 10 - Him or Him**

**wow!!! thak you for the reveiws! i really love to read them...well i really hope you enjoy this chapter...**

Emma drove to school like always did,then turned on her radio. The song " Complicated" came on. Immediatly memories came rushing to her mind about grade 9. She decided to sing along...

"_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated see the way your acting like somebody else gets me frustrated..."_

She noticed that she had stopped the car while she sang and people were honking their horn. Emma turned off the radio and sped away embarressed at what she did. Emma pulled into the Degrassi parking lot. She notcied that Craig was walking towards her car. Emma just turned her radio on and acted like she didnt see him.

"Emma!! hey roll down your window." he shouted so she could hear him.

" no..im busy" she shouted back so he could hear her.

"emma come on." he said.

" fine...." she said,while getting out of her car.When she got out,Craig grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her."What in the hell do you think your doing?" she said while backing away.

"well im trying to kiss my girlfriend." he said in a confused tone.

"umm im pissed at you...you never called me and for using me like you did." she said while leaning on her car, and crosing her arms.

"well sorry i was uh...busy. and that look i was an idiot it will never happen again, i swear."

" you got that right it wont happen again."

"listen i love you em. nothing will ever get between us...ok?" he said with that grin that emma loved so much.

she thought for a moment then decided to give in, maybe he had changed..."ok...i love you to."

Craig grabbed her and pulled her close then kissed her the most passionate way he knew how to. He kissed right back but felt really guilty for what happened last night with Sean in all then the one kiss that happen a few weeks ago. It seemed like her life would only get worse when she was around Craig. But when she was around Sean it seemed that all her pain and hurt wold just leave forever. His touch would heal her cuts,his kisses would heal her pain inside her and he would just heal the rest of her body. Craig though...it seemed that the pain would only remind her what she used to have with Sean and that it was never going to be same ever again.....

------------------

**ok so maybe that was short really short but dont worry the next chapter gets GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! i have written like 3 chapters!!! well anyway please R&R!!!**


	11. Time for fun!

**Part 11 - time for fun!**

**Ok in this chapter a few days will go by and have gone by...just to let ya know!!! **

A week has gone by,Emma and Craig have been getting better at their _'relationship' _and Sean has been getting to become Emma's friend...slowly. Manny has been getting jealous from Emma,on account she only saw Craig in the night. Jt has been trying his best to help Emma in everyway that he could...Snake has been getting worse and this was only going to get harded for Emma and her family. Jack has been on his worse lately,Spike hasnt been the same either. It has seemed like she has given up hope for her family. She will work as late as she possibly can,which only makes it harder for Emma. She is the one who has to watch Jack,feed him,walk him in the park,change him...all this stuff just killed Emma. Its been 1 week and already her life has gone down the drain to hell. Atleast last time it took about 2 weeks for her life to go on down to hell. Its October already,and theres a halloween party at Jt's for the holiday. Emma wasnt so sure that she was going yet. Craig wanted to but he will probably end up staying hime with Emma walking Jack around the neighborhood to trick or treat. Paige hasnt really talked to Emma that much since the 'Rick' incident awhile back. To tell you the truth this killed Paige. She hated to see Emma's family go through so much again...last time she couldnt do anything about it,but this time she was going to.

Emma walked down the degrassi hallways holding hand in hand with Craig. She would reast her head on his shoulder while he talked to Sean. This didnt cother her that much anymore on account Sean has changed and she was finally getting over very slowly...or so she thought she was. When Emma would walked with them it was like she would get into a fantasy world...it was like she was the Queen of Degrassi. She had no idea why though. Emma guess because everybody would look at her and whisper or point. Probably because of whats happening again with Snake or because she was dating Craig who was her ex-boyfriends best friend and from what everybody heard Emma and Sean where like electicity and water. That did NOT belong together.

Manny watched Emma as she would hold hands with Craig,lay her head on his shoulder,kiss him before she would leave for every class,hug him when he would tickle her...this pissed Manny off so much. She wanted Craig all to herself. They deserved to be together not Craig and _Emma_. This made no since at all to her. Ever since grade 8, when they snunk into the seniors 80's dance and Craig wanted to dance with _Her, not Emma._ Manny has known that Craig had a '_thing_' for her...If he had a thing for Emma then he would have asked to dance with her,or taken her on dates or even if he truely loved her then he wouldnt be _Cuddeling_ with her at night behind her back. Manny saw Emma reach over and kiss Craig. He slowly wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her back. They were at Sean's locker waiting for him to get his History book. Manny tore a piece of paper out of her notebook,crumbled it up into a ball,then threw it at Emma.

Emma slowly stopped kissing Craig and looked over to see Manny laughing.

"Excuse me. Manny why did you do that?" she asked in a snobby tone.

Manny just stood there.

"whatever _slut_." emma said then turned back to see Craig mouthing something to Manny."Craig....." she said."CRAIG." she said again."

"huh? oh what is it Em?" he asked while turning back to Emma.

"umm nothing."emma said while wrapping her arms around his neck.Craig removed her arms and said"i uh gotta go. ill see you at lunch." he said then waved at sean,and ran down the hall.

"wonder what that was about." Sean said while shutting his locker.

" who knows." Emma said."Shall we?" she said while nodding her head towards the other hallway.

"We shall." he said then started walking down the hall right beside Emma.

XxX

Its been 4 days since "the little Manny thing" Emma hasnt been getting that much sleep lately. Between her mother crying in the middle night,her baby brother screaming his poor lungs out because no one has fed him in a few hours, and snake being an ass to everyone 24/7, Emma hasnt gotton that much sleep lately. Tomorrow which is Friday is the Halloween party at Jt's.

Craig is getting on Emma's nerves about going. He wants to show up as Dracula,he wants her to shpw up as a princess and Emma is not even sure if she wants to go at all. They really havent spent that much time together the good thing is that Sean has been so nice to her and it seems life life is getting better just like that but was she wrong....at school yes it was awsome but at home....its hell.

Emma drove home to find the house empty for a change in the past few days. She went to down to her room and found a note from her mother.

It read:

_Emma,_

_went to take Jack to Lucy's then off to work. Caitlin told me that Jt was having a halloween party. Go! You need to get out of the house,Come by the sallon if you need some money...to go buy a costum but i hope you go!_

_Well lots of love,_

_mom._

She quickly threw the note in her trash can, then fell onto her bed. Emma didnt want to go. She really didnt want to see Craig. He was becoming a pest,and she didnt want to go bum money from her mother to go buy a custom. The phone rang. Emma jumped at first,then answered it after it had rang 4 times.

"hello, Simpson-Nelson residence." Emma said.

"hey em." craig said.

" oh hey baby whats up." emma asked dreading and knowing what he was going to ask her.

"umm nothing...anyway i was wonderng. Are you coming tonight? I need to know." he said.

She thought for a mintue, then decided not to go." no. Im not going. Parties arent really my thing." she lied. Truth was she loved to go raving...but she wanted to go ahead order some pizza and watch some movies. It was very rare that she had the whole house to her self and she didnt want to let that offer go."go ahead though. Dont let me hold you back. Have a good time ok."

"ok. well bye hope to see you some time this weekend." he said then hung up.

Emma hung up the phone. She was a terrible girlfriend and truth was she really didnt care. Emma slowly went upstairs,looked around the house and sighed. Who was she kidding? She wanted to go to that party and have the time of her life. This might be the last party for awhile and she didnt want to lose that chance. Emma quickly took off to her mothers closet to pick out the right outfit to wear. About 30 minutes later, Emma came out of her mothers room wearing Black stretch pants and a pink and black striped shirt with a black belt around her waist crooked,her hair was in a side pony tail and her panks were puffed out. She looked just like Madonna...Emma looked into a mirrior. She looked so awsome,but the bad thing was that this brought back the memories from grade 8 when her and Manny had snuck in the seniors 80's dance.

-------------  
well hope you liked!!!!! and yes emma is going to the dance as madonna!!! haha. well please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. have you forgotton?

**Part 12 - Have you forgotton?**

**Wow!! thankyou all so much!! ok it may seem like i dont make it interesting but i promise to you...it will start in this chapter....ok?? so please dont be getting mad because i make the characters make up before something bad happenes bc it will happen in the future!**

Emma drove to Jt's house for the party. She wanted to make it up to Craig for not always being there for him now, on account Snake had cancer again. When Emma got out of the car, she saw everyone from school! It was so funny to see everyone all dressed up in their costumes and how they were dancing. Manny was dressed up as the 'Playboy' bunny. This didnt surprise Emma though,she was used to seeing Manny ruin her life. Emma looked all around to find Craig. She didnt see him though. Emma saw Jt in the living room break dancing...Jimmy and Spinner were joining him. After they danced everyone all around them was clapping and cheering. Emma decided to go and talk to Jt.

"hey Jt"emma said.

"hey emma! you made it! i thought you werent going to come." he said while wiping off his sweat on his face from break dancing.

" yeah well i decided to come and make an appearence you know me! oh and uh weres Craig?" she said " i really want to surprise him."

" oh umm he's not here yet. but he should soon." Jt said. His huge smile suddenly turned into a frown...the only reason Emma showed up was to see Craig.

"oh. ok. well umm im just gonna go get something to drink." she said then walked off the the kitchen. Sean was in there.

"hey emma!" he said.

"hey..." she really didnt want Sean to be here. This was suspose to be Craig only...no Sean involved. But he did look good in his biker shorts...and his white tanktop tee.

"whats wrong?" said Sean.

"nothing...well i better get going." she said then turned around to leave. Emma sat on the couch in Jt's living room watching people dance,make out,and break up. She was in there a good hour before snapping back into reallity and going to get another coke.

XxX

Craig walked into Jt's house in regular clothes. He was so pissed at Emma for not wanting to come with him. What was he suspose to do? He wanted to be with Emma but it was getting to hard for him...she was always busy doing something. Craig looked around he didnt see Sean,or Jt. Instead he saw Manny flirting with Sully. She looked so HOT in his eyes. She was the Playboy bunny and she looked good in it.

" Manny!!" Craig said as he walked over to her." hey baby!"

"hey!!" she said while kissing him. Craig pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

"emma's not here im guessing." Manny said. She was to busy flirting with all the guys to notice Emma the whole time.

"nope. she had to stay home tonight." he said while kissing her lips again.

"of course." she said.

" wanna go somewhere more quiet? Craig asked.

"Sure."Manny said,she knew what was coming and couldnt wait.

They got upstairs to Jt's room. Craig pinned her up to the wall and started to kiss her. Manny grabbed his neck and pulled him as close as they could get. He reached over and locked the door. They started to make out on the bed. (a/n-since this is PG-13 im going to keep it down..."

XxX

"Jt. can i use your bathroom in you room? Your other one has a line and i really have to go." emma said.

"sure go ahead." he said while talking to Sean.

Emma walked upstairs to Jt's room.The door was locked and she heard noises. She went back downstairs to tell Jt that someone was using his 'room'.

"wheres Jt?" Emma asked Sean.

"he had to go comfort Paige. She and Spinner just broke up...so he had to go and see if she was all right."

"oh...well if you see him tell him that someone is 'using' his 'room' and i cant get in." she said.

"well ill try to get the door open. Im good at those things. I always get locked out of my own house..." he said.

Emma didnt really want him to try it,but she really had to go."ok" she said. They walked upstairs,then sean asked if Emma had an bobby pen and she did. Sean slid it into the lock and open went the door. Sean walked in and saw Craig and Manny kissing on the bed. Emma didnt get why Sean wouldnt let her in.So Emma pushes past Sean and saw the two people in the world.

"Oh my God" she yelled.

------------------------------------

ok there ya have it!! well anyway Please R&R!!!


	13. what about what she wanted?

**Part 13 - what about what she wanted.**

**wow!! omg thankyou all so much for the reviews!! well i hope you all like this chapter!**

Emma just stood there in the door way of Jt's room frozen. It was like her heart had stopped and it wasnt going to start back beating ever again. Everything in the 3 months Emma had for Craig just turned into hate. She felt disgusted and hurt all at the same time,which made her want to get sick to her stomach.

"Emma" Craig said while getting up off the bed and walking over to her and Sean."its not what you think" he tried to hug her.

She backed away into the hall.Still stunned at what she had just seen. Those images were never going to leave her mind,not even in 20 years. " H-how could you?" she said while letting a fresh new batch of tears roll down her face and fall to the floor.

"look im SO sorry." he said.

Emma rolled her eyes and stood there staring at him,trying her best to wake up from this nightmare.To know she was going to wake up and be in grade 7 again,when she had her friends and Sean wasnt all cocky about his bad boy reputation,when her mother was happy and so was she. Emma looked him up and down then walked away, but before she did she said very quietly "i hope your happy with the school slut"

Craig tried to go after Emma but Sean stepping infront of him.

" Not cool Craig, not cool" sean said then left to go after Emma.

Emma ran out of Jt's house and into the street. She then ran the whole way to the park. It was empty when she got there,so she walked over to the swing and sat on one. She didnt feel like crying anymore or for that matter,ever. She didnt feel like doing anything really anymore these days. She had to wake up and face the music. **Her life sucked**. It truely did and what really sucked was that she couldnt do anything about it either. Emma wanted to get away,to have more than 1 friend,sure Jt was an awesome friend, but it wouldnt hurt to have more...she wanted to feel something again for anything. She wanted a boyfriend who wasnt going to use her for sex and when she wouldnt do it with him he wouldnt go cheat on her with her ex-best friend. She wanted her mom to stop stressing out over the money,the house,her,jack,Snake,and Emma. She wanted Snake to get over his cancer for good and she wanted Jack to learn how speak more words. Emma wanted Liberty to forgive her about what she did in grade 10. She wanted Manny to come to her sinces and become the old Manny,again. More than anything though Emma wanted Sean to come back to her and to be hers again. She wanted to get out all of her feelings for everything in the whole enitre world and throw them away. She wanted to see life as something beautiful,to like to environment again and to go clean up the ravigne. Emma wanted to be the normal little smart girl she used to be.

Sean stood in the road thinking about Emma and wondering where she could have gone. Then it came to him. Wheres the one place Emma would always go when she was hurt or needed to think.

----------

ok ok ok ok ok that was short but i have a writers block and i just got done watching Degrassi! Ellies mom is a WITCH!! anyway i hope you liked this chapter and dont worry the next chapter will be better,i promise!! well you no what to do. R&R!!


	14. what she wanted pt 2

**Part 14-what about what she wanted pt 2**

**thanx you all so so so so so so much!! As you all may know,i have a writers block and its KILLING me!!! so im so sorry if this chapter sucks in advance....well here goes nothing...**

Paige watched Emma run out of Jt's house,crying her eyes out. She had heard what happened from Sean just then. To her Craig was nothing but an jackass. She hated to hate her one of her boyfriends best-friends but how could he do something so mean to Emma. Didn't he learn anything from the first time when he cheated on Ashley with non-other _Manny_. Emma was going through alot lately,_again_ and Craig was only making matters worse and Emma did not deserve any of it. She was going to have to do something about this and it wasnt going to be that easy with all the help she needed...

XxX

Emma sat there on the bench in the park trying her best to stop crying. This is where she would ussally sit when she came here. It was right under a big oak tree and right infront of the swing sets...when she would bring Jack here,she would sit here and watch him crawl in the grass or crawl after a butterfly. She wondered how it came to this. How one minute in her life starts to get better then another minute passes and it only gets worse. Why? Why is it that Sean has stolen all kinds of stuff from the school and still had a best friend,peacefull home,sleep...etc. Why is it that Craig can cheat on his girlfriends and still not lose friends or have people hate him. Why is it that Manny can sleep with any guy,or be a witch to her friends and still have a loving family and friends. Why is it that Emma is a smart strong willed person and her life is hell? She makes good grades,she takes care of her family,she is religious,she cares about dorky stuff like the envioronment and still have a life that is worse that hell itself. She only wanted her life to get better for 1 minute,1 day even. Just to know what it feels like to feel something. Its only been 1 week and all ready she wants to give up...

XxX

Sean took off running to the park, he had just seen Emma die inside her body. Craig deserves to die and burn in hell...he just hurt the best girl in the whole entire world and didnt really seem to give a crap. He wanted to tell Emma how he felt for her,he wanted everything to be ok. He really did...It all seemed to be going so fast for him though. One minute he just got transfered to Degrassi for nearly killing a kid in Wasaga,then he kisses Emma for the first time,then Jay comes along,Next thing he knows his brother Tracker is moving out and he is living on his own. Now he is popular and chasing the girl of his dreams in the middle of the night on Halloween Eve.Some life huh. Sean ran all the way to the park and saw Emma sitting on a bench looking up at the sky. Her legs were pulled up to her chin and she was saying something very low, so know one could here her...he guessed.

"hey...em" Sean said very calm while walking up to her. She didnt even say anything,she just sat there looking up. "what were you saying" he asked hoping to bring up a conversation. "you know when,you were looking up into the sky."

She didnt say anything at first,but then spoke up. " I was praying."

At first Sean was a little confused at what she had said,he never prayed before and didnt really indend on trying anytime soon,but when she said that it seemed to him that what he thought didnt really matter anymore. What ever Emma would do was the right thing to do. Sean didnt really know what to say to her..."so umm what did you say?" knowing that was the stupidest question he could ever ask her.

" I told God to stop hurting my family and Me." she said " I told him that we have been through so much crap through the past few years and finally when things start to clear up just a tad bit,they start to go back down to hell." tears started to run down again. " I told him i was tired of getting hurt by the ones that i care the most about and the ones who i needed most in my life that dont give a shit anymore."

Sean knew that Emma was talking mostly about him. He knew that in grade 9 that he was an idiot for letting her go and shutting her out of his life. He knew that Craig was going to hurt her but for some reason he couldnt stop him. Sean just sat there holding Emma,comforting her,telling her that everything was going to be ok. Telling her that he loved her and finally she stopped crying for one second. Emma looked up at Sean. He was staring at the oak tree. It was where they had there first kiss and it brought back so many memories. From there serious make out sessions on her bed to his place on his couch on Friday nights....Emma sat there watching Sean look around. There eyes finally met,Emma noticed how she would get lost in his eyes and she would melt away. Sean wiped the remaining tears from her face and brushed off the hair from her face to the back of her ears. Emma knew what was coming up and she didnt want it to happen but part of her did. Sean cupped his hands on her face and pulled her to him making there bodies touch and he kissed her. This time Emma wasnt going to let herself get caught up with her love life. She wanted to kiss him but this wasnt the right time....she pulled away and stood up. Leaving Sean there confused and hurt. Emma just ran home.

XxX

The next day at school Paige saw Emma. She looked really good today,Emma had on blue jean hip huggers,a white tank top with a black knit shaw over it. Her hair was up in a ponytail and has on white 3 in flip flops. You couldn't tell what she was going through at all. Paige decided to go ahead and talk to her.

"Hey Emma." Paige said while walking over to Emma's locker.

"Umm hey Paige." Emma said,while shutting her locker door.

" So how are you?" she asked.

" Fine i guess." she said "Why do you ask?"

" Well with your family and what Craig did to you. He is such a jackass." Paige said while getting red with anger, if there was nothing more in this world that she hated was a cheater and a lier put together.

"oh...that well im fine..." Emma said.

**BBRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!!!**

" hey well before you go to class why dont you meet me at the Dot after school." Paige suggested " Hazel,Jimmy,Spinner,Marco, and me will be there so join us."

Emma thought for a minute then decided to go." ok,i guess i could stop by for a minute." and with that they both walked away in opposite directions.

**-----------------**

**ok so that SUCKED!! lol it gets better i promise you that!!!**

**R&R!!!!!**


	15. A new hope?

**Part 15- a new hope?**

**ok well i think this chapter will be much much much much more better!!!!!!!!!**

Emma waited inpatiently for the last bell to ring. Class only had 6 minutes left and they seemed the longest 6 minutes in her enitre life. She had no idea why she felt so nervous or anxious. It was just that _Paige _and she had been to The Dot before together. This time though...it seemed like Paige had really wanted to start being friends with her and not just use her to start a petition. Emma always wanted to be popular and everything but she always thought that she would never fit in.

**BBBBRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!**

Finally the last bell had rang and everyone was rushing out of the classroom eager to get to their so they could go home. Emma waited in her seat,like she always did everyday. Finally everyone left and she quickly got up and rushed to her locker. Someone was already waiting at her locker though. Emma looked and rolled her eyes. There leaning against her locker was Craig Manning.

" What are you doing here?" she asked really snobby.

" Well i wanted to a apo-" he was cut off by her.

" What? Apologize? Whatever save it for someone who cares." she said.

" Come on Em, you know that I never meant to hurt you." he said.

Emma glanced at her watch,she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. "Craig shut up."

His face that was smiling turned into a long frown."Emma." he said.

"Move. I have to go meet Paige and I'm going to be late if you dont move. So please move."

Craig moved over to the next locker then began on what he was going to say."Look, it wasn't what you thought."

Emma turned around to face him, she was about to cry again. Emma really didn't want to go through this again with him. He was nothing but an idiot and he didn't deserve to have her forgive him and go back out...so she wasn't. " So what? Tell me what you were doing with Manny. Tell me why your tongue was down her throat liking her tonsils. Tell me Craig how long it was going to take before i found out, and tell me Craig. Tell me how long." her voice had gotton a little bit louder and shaky. Her face was red and her throat was starting to hurt. Tears were forming in her eyes and she wanted more than anything to slap him.

" Emma IT WASN'T WHAT YOU THOUGHT." he yelled at her. This had blew her away. No way was he going to yell at for his mistakes just who does he think he is? Emma looked at him with hurt in her eyes and he knew right then and there that he had gone to far.

XxX

Paige was cleaning out her locker when she heard voices. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry, but arguments were her favorite kind of gossip. So she just had to go and find out what was happening. When she ran down the hall she saw Emma and Craig. He was chewing her out and immediatly she knew why. Paige simply walked down the hall and grabbed Emma's arm.

" Oh hey Craig. Hows life? Kept a steady girlfriend lately?" Paige said,then looked at Emma. "Come on hun,you don't want to keep Sean waiting do you?" And with that she pulled Emma down th hall,leavng both Emma and Craig very confused....

----------------

**Well hope you liked!! I did. Well i havent really gotton any reviews lately and yeah........well since its getting in bball season i might not be able to update as often but im planning to...so yeah!**

**well please R&R!!!!!!!**


	16. Nobody!

**Part -16- Nobody**

**Thanks you all for the reveiws! sorry i havent updated in awhile. My cousin is a soldier in Iraq and he came in yesterday to visit for 10 days before heading back out there...so i have been with him alot! and after im done typing this im leaving to go somewhere else with him...so yeah! Well i hope you enjoy this chapter..**

How could Emma not forgive him? He had always thought that Emma was the forgiving type. Somehow he thought that whenever she was mad at him that his smile or his apology would make her change her mind. But this time...it wasn't going to be that easy.

XxX

Paige dragged Emma all the way to her new shiny silver Jeep Grand Cheerokee. Paige quickly hopped in and started the car. Emma however just stood outside.

"Well hun, aren't you coming?" Paige asked.

Emma stood there for a minute debating on whether or not to go with her. They were both heading to the same place for the same reason and maeeting the same people so it was _ok_. Right? Emma spoke up. "What about my car?" she asked.

Paige sat there trying to figure this out. "After were done with whatever were going to do tonight then I will bring you back to get it. Hows that?"

Emma thought once more and decided that,that would be ok." Ok!" ahe hopped into the car. As Paige was pulling out of Degrassi's parking lot,Emma had to ask why she did what she did for her just awhile go.

"Paige?"

"Yeah..." she said.

"Umm can I ask why you did that for me back there?" Emma said hoping that Paige wasn't going to get offended or whatever.

" Well Em, I did it for two reasons:

1. You didn't deserve what he did to you.

and 2. if there isn't anything in this whole world that I personily hate most is a cheater and liar put together."

Emma knodded in agreement. " Well thanks. You helped me alot. I owe you."

Paige smiled and said " your most welcome and please do not even worry about it."

XxX

Sean tried to pay attention to whatever Spinner was saying to Jimmy,Hazel,Ashely,and Marco to make them laugh. His mind was on only one thing...EMMA. He knew that he should not have attempted to kiss her yesterday, but it seemed like the right time and place. He hated to see Emma hurt or crying. It made him feel weak inside because sometimes he couldn't help it or make her stop. Just somehow Sean thought that he felt the same pain that Emma felt when she saw Craig and Manny together. It was what he felt everytime they kissed,held hands,flirted,talked to each other,or even hugged. Emma has always been his girl. No matter who they were dating or weren't dating. Emma was always going to be his baby girl. Nobody could love her as much as he did,nobody could feel the same pain as she did at the same time. Nobody could read her mind,nobody could ever have a serious make out session with her and tell what kind of mood she was in at the same time. Finally, nobody could tell when she was hurt. No matter what kind of fake act she put on, he could always tell that she was no ok. Nobody could. Nobody.

Spinner noticed that Sean wasn't paying any attention to them. He was like a million miles away. So he waved his hand in front of his face. "HEELLLOOO!! Earth to Sean? Are you with us?"

Sean suddenly snapped out of his trance and answered back. " Huh? Oh yeah. real funny Spinner, I'm laughing my head of."

The guys started to laugh their heads off including Hazel and Ashley.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"Dude! You were so out of it." Spinner said then continued to laugh more.

" Aww poor Seany-Wanny was thinking about poor Emmy-Wenny! " Jimmy said.

" Shut up!" Sean said. " I was not." he lied.

"Yeah ok then who were you thinking about? " Spinner asked while trying to hold a straight face.

" Your mother." he answered back and then everybody started laughing at that remark.

XxX

" Well Emma were here!" Paige said.

--------------

did you like? Well im not so sure when i will be able to update...so yeah.

well please R&R!!!!!


	17. Meant To Be

**Part 17- Meant to Be.**

**Wow...i havent updated in awhile!! sorry i have had bball and cross country practice all week...Monday is my first meet so i have been training hard with my trainer...lol. well i hope uou enjoy this chapter. Oh and in this chapter a month has passed....but dont worry im not going to rush it!**

I have watched her for a month now and she still hasn't forgiven me. Why hasn't she? I mean it was one simple kiss that she saw and she can't forgive me? Craig thought as he watched Emma laughing with Paige and them at a picnic table outside for lunch. He really missed her...

XxX

Emma has been hanging out with Paige for about a month now...needless to say she is now one of the most popular girls in school. Besides Paige,Ashley and Hazel. She has been loving that she has new friends now that really care for her. Yeah at times she would still feel alone and sad...but this was good for now. Snake wasn't doing good at all and she was beginning to lose all hope she had for him. Her mother was also slowly starting to break away. Shw was working triple time at the salon then she has to come home and tend to a half dead man she called her husband everyday. Emma was always the one to babysit Jack which wasn't all that bad _sometimes_.

Emma sat at the picnic table beside Paige and Hazel. They were all laughing at what joke Spinner had just told and to tell the truth it wasn't really funny ut stupid which made her laugh even more...

XxX

Sean sat there beside Jimmy. He watched Emma across from him laugh her head from what Spinner had just told. It wasn't really the material to make him laugh but he just played along and faked laugh his way through.

Sean slowly started to see a change in Emma over the past month. He noticed that she would always be with someone. At lunch,in class,going to the washroom,walking to school,walking from school,at home,at the mall,in gym class....everywhere. Didn't she ever want time to herself? He also noticed that she hasn't been herself lately...it was like she always laughed and smiled. She never cried or showed any signs of sadness. He knew that Emma couldn't ever be happy. It was Emma here. He noticed that she let everyone walk all over her. She always took crap from Manny now and even Liberty. Craig wouldn't go speak to her which was good because he was going to have to kill him if he did. Sean didn't want to admitt it but he was so scared that Emma was going to move on and forget all about him.

XxX

Paige sat there listening to Hazel tell Emma something and she couldn't help but think that tonight was Friday night which meant PARTY NIGHT!!!!!

"Em." Paige said.

Emma turned around to face her and replied "Yeah Paige?"

"Umm you know what...My parents are going out of town and I was thinking maybe I could have a party tonight...."

Emma's face and including everyone else's at the tables started to glow. No body has really had a party since well the incident that happened last year...

"Honey bee that would be awsome!" Spinner said while high fiving Jimmy and Sean.

"Ok well umm ho-"

**BBRRIINNGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**She was cut of,Emma quickly got up and ran to her locker not wanting to be late or spoken to by anybody.  
**

**-------------------**

**Why was Emma acting like that of the sudden? Well if I get any reviews than you will find out!!!!!  
ok i know that prob sucked but it will get better next chpt i promise!**

**pleaseR&R!!!!!**


	18. Im Broken

**Part 18- Im broken**

**Hey ya'll!! Im so sorry that i havent updated in forever but i have been grounded and i went out of town. Im back now so here's the next part. Also I know that Manny and Jt have been put of for awhile but please dont worry they will be coming back soon. I promise. Well heres the next part and i hope you enjoy! Oh and the Italized is the thoughts of everyone!**

_I wonder whats going on with Emma_? Paige thought. _She has been acting so werid lately and I feel obligated to it find out and soon. It's like she isn't her self anymore and that she doesn't even notice it either...I have to find out for her sake and everyone else around her._

" Paige!!!" shaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" noticing who it was."Gosh Hazel give me a heart attack why dont you." she snapped back,she was in a tran of thought and Hazel had disrupted her. " What do you want? "

"Sorry,its just well Emma isn't doing to good."

_Well duh Hazel I think everyone knows that already..._Paige thought and then finally spoke when she could tell that Hazel was getting Frustrated with her constantly going in and out of deep thoughts." Haze listen,don't worry about it ok? Im going to see someone who I know could help her or atleast I hope could help her, so please just mind your own buisiness." She walked away anxious to find the person who was going to help her help Emma.

XxX

_She is so beautiful_. Sean thought as he stood by Jimmy's locker just a few lockers away from Emma's and his. _She was just standing there looking inside her open locker trying to look busy by scamming the spines of her books. He could tell though, Emma was broken and she needed to be fixed. Emma wasn't trying to find any book for her next class, her next class was gym. But the people who didn't know Emma that well might not notice. He did though. He has noticed alot of things lately even though it didn't look like it. He hated that people sometimes thought of him as a troublemaker who was some stupid ass. No...he wasn't though. He was actually very smart and Emma was the first to see that in him._

"Umm Dude? Jimmy was waving a hand infront of his face." Sean....do you read me?"

"Huh?" he had to break his gaze with her."Oh hey whats up?"

Jimmy burst out laughing. " Dude,you were so staring at her."

Before her could answer him Paige came running down the hall towards them.

" Paige...what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked confused.

" Sean." she was out of breath.

"huh?" surprised that she was asking him of all people.

" Emma needs help and your the one to do it ok."

"what!?!"

"You and I are going to fix Emma." she said one last time.

XxX

_This is pure toture. _Craige thought. _I love her but Manny....darn it why is this life so complicating? I mean this happened to me two years ago why does it have to happen to me again this year? Things were just starting to get better for him too. He loves Emma or atleast he thought he did. Its just that whenever Manny comes into his life, its like everyone disappears into nothing once again. Emma though...she just doesn't look at the outside you, she looks at the inside you. She knows that you are more than you show and she has shown him that including Sean. She knows that you have dreams and make them bigger in your point of view, she knows when she is right or wrong, but she also knows when and when not to admitt it. He must have been out of his mind when he cheated on her with Manny, and stupid for it to. Now had to be the time to do this. To get her back and show her that he can do more than what he has shown her. He had to and now was his time._

Craig slowly walked over to where Emma was standing. She was applying some vanilla lip gloss and fixing her hair at the same time.

" Hey...Emma." he spat out almost regreting he had even walked two inches closer to her the whole time.

XxX

Emma looked over at him and saw who it was. It was him...the guy who cheated on her with her ex-best friend. The guy who lied and everything else. It was to painful still to think of what happened.

"What do you want?" she said in a snobby tone. She had a look to kill.

"Oh umm to talk,to see how you are doing,to see if you know if you have uh..forgiven me yet? Maybe even consider taking me back."

Her face turned red,her stomach turned over and all the anger that she had hidden inside forever was now rushing out of her like an avalanche and the worst part is, she couldn't help it.

" Excuse me?" she spat out. " Forgive you? Take you back? Are you stupid or what." she flipped her hair like Paige did when she was getting pissed off.

"Emma..." he was starting to get mad now. " Just st-" she had cut him off.

" No you don't Emma me ok Craige? You took my heart and spit on it,tore it to peices, stomped on it and then threw it right back at me...how am I susposed to forgive you Craige? Huh? Tell me please because Im way out of ideas." she felt like she was about to cry.

"Listen please just listen to me ok Em?" Why couldn't she just shut up to let him explain to her that he was sorry?

"No. Just don't ok. I,I can't anymore. I just can't. Im giving up all hope for us,and its never going to happen so just drop it, all of it and leave me alone about it also." tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Craige looked at her and walked away. Emma sat down on the floor bring her legs to her chest and hugging them tightly. She started to cry and she couldn't stop. Emma knew what was happening and the truth be told, she was afraid to admitt it.

_Whats wrong with me_? Emma thought. _Im like the new school pyscho. Just like Rick was last year and the year before. Im breaking and i dont know what to do....Im broken. Help me. Please someone help me. Im broken._

XxX

**Well i hope you enjoyed it! I did. Please R&R!!!!**

"


	19. I love you

**Part 19- I love you**

**Thankyou for the reviews and im sorry for not updating that last chapter in awhile i promise not to do that again!!! lol so please enjoy this chapter!**

She wasn't herself anymore,she wasn't who she was wanting to be and this hurt her. Bad. She hasn't been to the last twelve S.I.T.E meetings and Kendra was eating her up about it, she hasn't been making anything above a C lately and her mom was eating her up about it,So why has this happened?

XxX

" There's Emma,Sean." she pointed out to him.

" No Duh Paige, I see her." Sean remarked Paige just rolled her eyes.

" Now g-" she realized that Emma wasn't just sitting there looking off into space she was crying and it wasn't just the im hurt tears. No...these tears where the im in fear tears. Sean noticed this to. " Ok...Umm Sean you stay here and let me go talk to her, ok?"

"No." he started walking towards Emma.

Paige just stood there taken aback. She didn't like it when someone didn't listen to her...but since this was Emma and the only person right now who can help is Sean than maybe she would let it slide. For Once!

XxX

" Craige!!!" Manny shouted as she rushed towards him down the hall. " Wait up!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, laying his head back on his shoulders and throwing up his hands into the air." What! What is it Manny? " he shouted.

Manny stopped walking when she got close to him and realized that he had just yelled at her for wanting him to stop and wait on her. " Excuse me?" she snapped at him. That really pissed her off.

" You heard me." he remarked then folded his hands to his chest.

Once again his attitude pissed her off more than anything right now. " Go to hell." she walked off.

Craige stood there stunned at just what had happened. He felt so guilty for being an ass to her now. He had lost two girls in the same with five minutes in between each. Wow he really was a super stud huh.

XxX

" Hey Emma." Sean said as he walked up to her. She was sitting on the flooring hugging her knees and crying. Everyone that walked by would either laugh or start to whisper about her to one of their friends. But she didn't care. But then again, she really didn't care about anything these days.

Emma heard someone say something to her and she knew right from the start that it was non other than Sean. Emma had reconigzed his voice in grade 7 at the first dance where they had danced. She then felt someone wrap their arms around her and whisper something into her ear.

"Come on, lets go some place else..." Sean whispered.

Emma just shook her head. She didn't want to move from this spot.

"Well if your not going to move then Im going to move you!" he said and sure enough he grabbed Emma and carried her all the way outside to the ravigne. Emma not saying a thing but soaking his black t-shirt with tears of salt. Sean sat her down beside a tree then sat right beside her. Emma just started to cry even harder and Sean knew that she didn't want to talk but to cry and have someone who cared right there beside her, making her feel like she's loved and that everything was going to be ok. Sean wrapped his arms around her and she barried her head into his chest bringing a fresh scent of colone to her nose.

"Sean..." she barely said.

" Yeah baby." he replied.

" Why?"

" Why what?" he was asking.

"Why care for me?"

" Because i love you." he replied. This made Emma smile and lift her head up to where there faces were just inches apart. He felt her breath and she felt his. Sean wanted so much to take over her body right then and there but he knew that he couldn't.

" Really?"

" Yes,Em. This is what I have been dying to tell you all year. I love you and I have changed. Im not the same old idiot that I used to be ok. I love you and I want you take me back." Emma didn't have to say anything,she knew he wasn't lying this time she could tell." So can I ask you something Em?"

She just knodded.

" Will you be my girlfriend?"

Emma hesitated for a mintue debating on what to say." Yes." Emma didn't have to wait any longer because his lips brushed hers and then he layed her down. It seemed like everything terrible in her life had just banished away for ever. She had been fixed.

XxX

**Ok so there it is! I know a little corny but man the next chapter is awsome! Im about to type the next one! Please R&R!!!!!**


	20. Memories from the past and present

**Part 20- memories of my past and present.**

**Ok sorry again theres been something happening at school and its just been yeah...anyway in this chapter it might get alittle sad to some of you (if there is anybody left) but at the end...well you'll find out so enjoy!!!**

Its been two weeks at DCS and Sean and Emma have been more than happy. For the past two weeks they have been having these little study sessions at her house which only led to a heavy make session. Then they would make movie dates at Sean's house, on the couch with a large double cheese pizza. That to only led to a heavy make out session. So far everything has been perfect. Emma has finally gotten out of her little ' depression ' mood and she has been much more happier. She has been partying alot more (which to her is a good thing) and she has even brought some of her grades up. You could say that little miss Emma Nelson wasn't dead anymore she had been brought back to life by her prince charming Sean Cameron. Now Sean on the other hand has also been more that happy. Even though they have had to watch Jack two or three times it wasn't bothering him. He has actually grown to like Jack and even got him to say "seanny" which you know of course meant Sean. Sean has been enjoying there so called ' study sessions or movie night ' even though they've only had movie night twice. Since it was strictly only for Fridays...

XxX

Sean thought he was going to die in Chem class. There was still twenty minutes left and he was bored out of his mind. As corny as it sounded he missed Emma. She was in Gym class while he was in Chem. He hated being away from her. His next class was Shop and hers was Media Immersions. He still had one more period till he got to be with her for the rest of the day. He was afraid that she might die or something when he wasn't there to protect her. He did love Emma and he didn't want ANYTHING to happen to her....nothing what so ever. She was his Emma and nobody else was going to hurt her. Nobody!

XxX

Emma glanced at the clock while the other team was deciding on their play. She still had ten minutes left in Gym class. They had to play basketball and Emma hated that. She absolutly hated it when they played basketball. She sucked at with all the other girls.

Finally after four more plays class was over and she was heading out of the door to change and get ready for Media Immersions. Only one more period till she got to see Sean and she couldn't wait.

On Emma's way out of the bathroom from changing she rammed into someone.

" Hey! Watch it you idiot." Emma said in a really snobby voice. ( Incase you haven't noticed Emma has become more of a snob to other people she didn't now just like Paige was to the same kind of people. But to the people she knew she was completly nice to unless they had pissed her off or something.) Emma didn't really know who it was at first till she glanced up and saw that it was Jt. Wow, it had been a long time since they've gotton to talk. "Oh Jt...im sorry. I didn't really know it was you..." she apologized.

Jt smiled at her last remark. He didn't care that she had turned into a Paigey he just cared that it was Emma who was now Emma. " Haha Emma can't even walk on her two front feet." she giggled and Jt hugged her. Incase your wondering it was a friendly more brotherly hug than a relationship i love you hug.

" Nice to see you to Jt." she playfully hit him. They started walking towards MI.

" So...i've seen you and prince charming are a couple now..." he questioned.

" Yes...is that good or bad to you?" she questioned him back.

" Good. I like to see my lil Em happy." that was a nickname he had given her a long time ago back in grade 4. He meant it like she was his little sister.

She just smiled. She liked it when he called her that. They continued to walk down the hallway to the MI classroom. When they got there they were susposed to be doing the work Snake had given the class for the sub. But nobody did. So Emma just surfed the web and talked to Jt over her Instant Message.

**ThEjOkEsTeR-** Heylo!!!

She smiled.

**SparkleSpaz- **Hey there girlie. LoL just kidding.

He laughed at her remark.

**ThEjOkEsTeR- **haha very funny Em. Guess what I was just thinkin'.

**SparkleSpaz- **Wow Jt actualy thinks!! lol anyway what were ya thinking?

**ThEjOkEsTeR**- Rememeber when it used to be us four? It was you,me,Manny, and Toby?

**SparkleSpaz-** Yeah? Why?

she hated it when someone would mention Manny's name. She absolutly hated it.

**ThEjOkEsTeR- **Well i hate to admitt it but i miss though days. You know?

Emma frowned. Truth be told she missed those days to.

**SparkleSpaz- **Yeah I know...

**ThEjOkEsTeR- **Before all this crap happened. Like when you when you were known as " Emma Nelson Envirorment freak." (n.o) not " Hott Emma". Or when Manny wasn't the school slut but she was the little Manny who would wear her hair in pigtails and where jeans and a long sleeve shirt so no guys would be looking at her. When she was the old Manny who cared about us and not just about guys and well you know the rest....Or when Toby was known for " School nerd." When we were his only friends...you know. But now he is captain of the chess team and has no time what so ever for us...and even me. Like now i hang out with the football players. I havent even spoken to you in months...what has happened to everybody? Its not us..you know.

This had made Emma cry...since when did Jt notice all of this. Wow she had really missed out on his life for awhile.

**SparkleSpaz- **Wow...Jt...umm yeah. But you know that is never gonna change. It's only you and me and we have to see that people change and then you really find out who that person is. I miss Manny and Toby to..but we have to move on.

Jt couldn't respond the bell had rung and Emma was gone before he could talk to her in person.

XxX

Emma tried to get what Jt had said out of her mind but she couldn't. He was right and avoiding it wasn't going to change anything. She had move on and just live her life not worrying about old friends. That was the past and this was the present. She was way out dated. Those memories were nightmares to her now...and now that she does think about it, it scares her to think of what it would be like when they all came back for their 15 year reuion...

As Emma was thinking this outside of the ravigne waiting for Sean. He had finally came and wrapped his arms around her waist from the behind and scarred her.

" Hey baby!" I haven't talked to you all day! I have missed you so much." he kissed her.

" Hey!" she kissed him back. They then started to ' clean ' the ravigne but no really. They were playing kiss and seak and then they you know made out. After the lunch bell had rung Sean and Emma Frustratedly ( if thats even a word) got up and proceded out of the ravigne.

" Well that was awsome!" she said.

" I love you." he started to kiss her. Emma didn't really care that they were in the parking lot infront of everybody. She loved Sean and thats all that mattered now. Right? Untill...

"Well Well Well. It looks like somethings never change, Cameron."

Sean stopped kissing Emma and looked right at Jay and Alex who were right there...

XxX

**Ok well you have it. Jay and Alex are back and whats gonna happen? Well you'll never know untill you R&R!!!!!!!!**


	21. I'd like to know why?

**Part 21- I'd like to know...why?**

**Hey! Well listen there is only a few more chaps! tear Im so happy and sad at the same time. I need to know from you all if you want me to do a sequeal to this. It would belike in the future at Degrassi and its the kids of Emma and them...or if you have another idea for a sequeal please tell me!!! Just email me or whatever!! Enjoy!**

" What in the hell?" Sean said. His smiling face had turned into a very confused frown.

" J-J-Jay?" Emma could barely get out of her mouth. Why was he back?

" Yes, princess its me Jay. Im glad to know you haven't killed yourself yet. Oh wait your to perfect to want to kill yourself." he smirked at them.

That pissed Sean off. He casually walked up to Jay and stood a good 2 inches away from him. " What do you want? Huh? Why did you come back. Are you getting tired of juvie? Do you want trouble? " Sean asked.

" Whoa. Cameron calm down. I just wanted to stop by and see how my best friend was doing. Apparently your doing very good and it looks like your finally getting what you want."

" Listen Jay. I have changed."

" I can see that " Jay smirked again.

" Ever since the shooting Jay." Sean said in that tone that meant that your not susposed to mess with him or he's gonna your ass before you know it.

Jay stood there and so did Sean. Alex came up and whispered something into Jay's ear making him smile. " Cameron i have something to go and do i will see you again." And with that they walked away. Leaving Sean there very angry and confused. Emma walked over to Sean, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back then they headed off to their classes.

XxX

Manny walked down the halls of Degrassi. She had been crying over the drama thats held her these past few weeks. As she walked down the halls she looked around. The walls had some graffiti on them and some lockers were damaged pretty badly. She looked at herself. Who was she anymore? Why did she ever even consider changing her image? Look where it had gotten her. She has gotten pregnant,lost her friends,then she still got the same ol' broken heart twice to be exact.. Manny knew what she was going to have to do and it was going to be done after school today.

XxX

" Listen Em, just don't worry about this ok. I have everything under control and nothing is going to happen with Jay, ok?" he tried to sound re-assuring to Emma but it wasn't working for both of them.

" Ok..well i better get going. See you next class. " Sean kissed her before she went on her own way to her class. When Emma had walked away, Ellie walked up to Sean.

Sean was rapping quietly to himself as he got his stuff ready for his next class. When he heard someone very quietly whisper his name.

" Hi Sean." Ellie said very silent. Sean turned around and saw her. She was just standing there looking all innocent.

" Umm....Hey." he returned to his locker.

" So...Jay is back. " she was trying to start conversation.

" Yeah."

" Are you two planning on catching up after school or whatever?" she asked.

" Ellie. What do you want? I have Emma now ok. I love Emma now. I could care less who is in town for whatever reasons. " Sean had pointed out.

" I was just saying..."

" You were just saying what."

Before Ellie could answer Sean had slammed his locker shut and took off to find Emma. Today was going to change.

XxX

**There it was. I didnt really care for this chap. Well still plz R&R!!**


	22. finding out the real truth

**Part 22 - Finding out the real truth.**

**Thanks for your reviews guys! I love them.**

Emma sat there in class. Her eyes were watering up. This was bad..very bad. Jay should have never came back to Degrassi. This was going to get very bad if she didn't do something about it and quick.

Emma glanced at the clock class still had awhile, so there was only one thing to do. She quickly raised her hand.

" Yes Emma?" her teacher called out.

" May I go to the bathroom?" she asked.

The teacher knodded and Emma quickly grabbed her stuff to leave. She hurried her best so no nobody would find out that she was taking her books to the bathroom with her.

As soon as Emma was out of the classroom, she took off running to her locker. When she got there, there was a note on her locker. That read:

_Emma,_

_When you get this please meet me outside in the ravigne. North Side at our favorite tree..._

_Love you, Sean._

Emma shoved her books into her locker and slammed it shut, wanting to get to Sean to tell him the real truth. As soon as Emma reached the ravigne she saw Sean at the Tree.

" Hey..." she said.

" Hey. Listen...I wanted to come and get you but...the bell had rung and Ellie was talking to me so I didnt know what to do besides writing you a note and hoping you would get it soon enough. Is class out yet?" he said

" Its ok...and no class isn't out.. I... umm well... Sean thats why Im here." Emma said in that uneasy voice.

" Ok...what is it?" he questioned.

Before Emma could answer him, Jay and Alex walked up.

" What is it Jay?" Sean said.

" Listen...I just wanted to catch up on my girl, but I see you have already done that for me."

Emma's face dropped through her body. She knew what was coming and it was not going to be pretty.

" What? Your girl. I haven't done anything with Alex. Hell I haven't even seen you all in a year." Sean said.

" Oh no...not Alex"

_Shit!!!_ Emma's thoughts came yelling at her.

" Ellie?" Sean said. Knowing where this was leading to.

" Nope." Jay answered back. " Emma."

" What!!" Sean said.

" You mean you don't know?"

" Know what?"

" That when you left to stay with your parents Mrs. Nelson and me had our little field day." Jay smirked.

" Go to Hell Jay." Emma shouted.

" What...Emma slept with you?"

" almost..." Jay said. " I always knew that you would beat me to it, but I thought Hey why not. You see we were both devestated that you left us here at Degassi...then we well you know..."

" Emma?" Sean said not wanting to belive him. " How could you?"

"Sean listen...It was nothing and we were bo-" he cut her off.

" NO! You Little SLUT!! Stay the Hell away from me!" he shouted then walked off.

" Jay...how could you?" Emma said. " You swore to me that what happened would not be mentioned to him." She stormed off tears included.

XxX

For the rest of the day Emma cried in her room. She couldn't go back to class because she had missed alot of it and the teacher would get suspicious. So she just went home. She tried calling Sean, but no luck with that what so ever. She didn't feel like calling Jt right at this point and her and Manny were no longer friends. That only left one person....which she had treaded.

" Hello?"

" Craige? Hey its me Emma." she said in between cries.

His face lit up. Emma was really going to speak to him. But something was up. She was crying and that could not have been good.

" Em? Oh my gosh whats wrong?" he wanted to know.

" listen something happened between me and Sean and I dont know who else to call."

" Oh...well im glad you called. Do you want to meet me at the dot? To you know...talk about what happened?"

" Yeah...sure why not. See you in like 30 minutes." she hung up on him and threw herself right back onto her bed. Was she doing the right thing?

XxX

**Ok well i liked this chapter a whole lot better than the last one. I dont know why tho. But i promise the next one is better.**

**please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. the guy part 2

**Part 23- The Guy part 2**

Sean walked along the beach trying his best not to cry. Why hadn't Emma told him? She always told him everything and now she just didn't. He really felt used. He felt dirty for kissing her all this time and dirty for loving her. She had almost slept with his ex-best friend. Why? Why would Emma do such a thing. This was the Emma that could turn your frown into a smile. The Emma that could prove her point no matter if it was wrong, the Emma that could never stop loving you no matter what you have did.

XxX

Emma walked into The Dot looking for Craige. Sure enough though she spotted him at their old table that they set at on dates or whatever.

When Craige looked at Emma his face lit up. She looked beautiful tonight. Caige finally noticed what he missed in her. She had on Tight light blue Jean low rides, a white sweater over a black camie that was visible to see, her hair was in a half pony tail with strands of lose hair in her face, her make up was on lightly. She had on light pink lip gloss, white glitterly eye shadow with black eyeliner. To Craige she was his dream girl.

" Hey..." she said. Her voice was still shaky from crying so much.

" Hey." he replied. " Are you hungry or anything?"

" No. I just uh want to you know..talk." she felt really akward talking to Craige about this.

" Ok well sit." he said.

Emma sat down across from Craige just like she used to do when they were going out.

" So...umm are you ok?" he asked not knowing what really to ask since this was really akward for him to.

" Ok Craige listen. Im trying my best to pretend that your not my ex-boyfriend so please lets try to make this as easy as possible ok?" she said.

" Alrighty..." he said. " I want you to know though Im really sorry Em. For everything, I mean everything."

That trigured something in her mind. It took her back to that day at the Beach in Wasaga. The day that she finally got to see Tyler Bishop the kid Sean deffend in one ear. The day that he left them to stay with his parents. The day that Sean apologized to Emma for everything that he had put her through over the years. The day that she skipped school with them to go to Wasaga. The day that she Emma Nelson soon realized that she was still in love with Sean Hope Cameron. The guy that thought the world was out to get him but soon realized that it wasn't. The guy that had broken her heart into a million pieces and then apologized for it. The guy that made her life sparkle when they were around each other or even together. The guy that still made her heart melt when he smiled at her. The guy that she loved very very very much. The guy that she knew she had just hurt.

" Emma hello?" Craige was waving a hand infront of her face.

" I got to go Craige. I have to umm go! So thanks and bye." With that Emma took off outside to find Sean.

XxX

Sean sat on the sand of the beach. He was thinking of Emma. He really did love her and he was hoping that she still loved him. As he sat there looking up at the stars tears in his eyes he thought about how much he truely loved her.

Emma walked along the beach trying to find him in the dark. She had checked everywhere else and this was the last place that she knew to check before she called it a night. Emma knew what she had to tell him and she wasn't looking forward to it. Emma loved Sean and if he loved her back then this wasn't going to get in the way of there love for one another.

As Emma walked along the sand, she saw a figure sitting on the shore. Sure enough as she got closer she recongized that it was Sean. He had his knees brought to his chest and his arms around his legs. Emma walked behind them so he wouldn't get startled or whatever by her in front of him.

" Beautiful night, huh?" she asked as she reached him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and sat down. Sean moved away from her.

" Get your cheating hands off of me."

" I understand that your angry at me." she said at once.

He just turned away and begun walking.

" Sean!" she called. " Please stop Sean!"

He stopped and turned around. " Why? Why should I? Give me one more reason to come back to you." he scolded.

" You don't even know my side of the story." she said.

" I don't need to know." he replied back and began walking.

" Yes you do!" she shouted and started to run towards him.

" Emma."

" What?" she said her voice was getting shaky and she was about to start crying.

" Why..." he trailed off. " Why did you not tell me, why did you even hook up with Jay?"

" If you just stop walking and turn around to face me I would tell you. You need to know why I did what I did." she started to cry.

He stopped and turned around. Sean couldn't look her in the eye. It had hurt to much.

" The day you decided to move back to Wasaga really tore my life up." she had started." You had just apologized and we were beginning to start a relationship with each other again. Not a love one but atleast we were friends and at the time thats all that had mattered. Even though I continued to hate you all these years, I never really did. I can't hate you Sean. I just didn't want to admitt that I still loved you. So even though we were cool with each other I still wanted to hate you. Then the next day at school Jay found me crying in the gym. He told me that everything was going to be ok and that he was there for me..." her voice was trembling. " It was so werid because you to were just alike and it was just like dating you. Then two weeks later we kissed. We kissed alot. It tore me up inside but instead of stopping him I nagged him on. We were both hurting Sean. We both had lost you. It hurt...alot. So that same night he wanted to go farther...I was about to, but then something inside of me told me not to. So I didn't. I made him leave and that was the last of it." she was crying now. That was the truth and it hurt.

Sean stood there and remember everything from his first day at Degrassi till his last. He remember how Emma was so annoying about things but she still cared. He remember that there first kiss was at her moms wedding and there last was yesterday. He remember that she forgave him for the stupidest things,but remember the most important. He remember that when she found out that he had deffend a kid, she just replied " and that was a long time ago" she didn't care that he had, had a rough past all that mattered to her was that he stayed himself and she was fine.

All the drama from the past few years with them wasn't important anymore,all that mattered was that they were together.

Sean walked over to Emma and took her in his arms, from there he kissed her like he had never before. Then he asked her..." What happened to us? "

XxX

tear tear

that was my story! I hope you enjoyed this and Im glad that many of you did! Thanks to everyone who reviewed to this and enjoyed it!!! Please review this chapter! Please let me know if you want me to do a sequeal or anything.

Sweetiepie78


End file.
